


An Affair at the Faire

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Humor, I love this ship, I should write it more often, Prompt Fic, Technically they should thank Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: Filling in for  regular at the local Ren Faire, Kar's friend Lena is injured and taken to the medical tent for care. There she and Alex meet, sparks fly, and AgentCorp endgame.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	An Affair at the Faire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteprilStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteprilStan/gifts).



> This is from a prompt by @SteprilStan

There was nothing like a pint of ice cream and a good movie to start one’s day off right. The well-orchestrated chaos of the hospital was a familiar place to Alex at this point, but it also wore heavily on her. That’s why these little moments of quiet, these simple times to unwind and decompress, were priceless.

“This is a disaster, an unmitigated disaster!” Kara announced as she barged into her sister’s apartment. 

So much for peace and quiet. “Sure, just let yourself in, Kara, and tell me what’s going on in your day. I’m not doing anything else.”

The obvious sarcasm was either ignored by or more likely went over the head of Kara, as she paced the room, arms waving so madly in her agitation that she might take flight. “Lucy just bailed on this weekend. She’s going to meet James’ mom. She thinks James might pop the question.”

Alex sucked the ice cream off her spoon as she studied her sister. Kara was a little dramatic even on a good day, being as excited about seeing a new dog as the normal person was about winning on a scratch ticket. Joining the local renaissance faire players group, hanging out with a bunch of wannabe actors, had only pumped up the drama to eleven, and if whatever had Kara riled up was related to the faire, it usually reached a twelve. So no matter what Kara said, this level of unrest hardly encouraged Alex to get off the couch. The phrase 'unmitigated disaster’ from Kara probably equaled a mild inconvenience in the real world. 

“So Lucy won’t be able to play Dame… um… who does she play at the faire again?”

“Morgana, and it’s worse than just that. It means we don’t have a Lady Morgana or a Sir Gawain. Ugh, Mike will probably get moved up to Gawain.”

That was bad news all around, even Alex had to agree. Mike was a thirty-year-old who peaked as a frat boy. In college, he majored in roof diving and body shots. Shockingly, he hadn’t graduated after six years there, six years the school had only allowed because his parents had money and donated generously. Mike had an attraction for Kara on which he wasn’t hesitant to comment no matter how often he was rebuffed. When you looked up the term ‘male entitlement’, his was the first picture that came up. 

Instead of saying any of that, as she had countless times already, Alex asked, “Doesn’t Mike work in the mudpit?”

“Yeah, with Winn. He’s actually pretty good at it. He gets to act like an ass—”

“Not much of an act,” Alex mumbled.

“He begs for money and drinks, and people enjoy the act enough to give it to him. It’s pretty close to what he did in college.”

“Hmmm. I thought Winn was a theater major and a really good actor. Why not have him play Gawain?”

“Oh, Winn is a really good actor. He can portray the part except—” 

There was a painfully long pause as Kara seemed to search for the words. Alex rolled her hand, not willing to pull the words that she knew would eventually come.

“He doesn’t look the part, and Mike does.”

“What, does Gawian need to write “This space for rent,” on his forehead?”

“Alex, don’t—”

“Sorry, just ignore me. As medical staff on site, I’m not comfortable giving Mike anything more dangerous than a plastic spork. He’s gonna get someone killed.”

To Kara’s credit, she didn’t try to defend Mike. “What if you weren’t medical for that day?”

“A weekend to myself? I like it.”

“No, I mean, we need a Lady Morgana so—”

“No.”

“But—”

“No.” Alex wasn’t about to bend on this. She’d agreed to man the medical tent only because her little sister was fighting with live steel, and she wanted to be there to give aid as needed. Plus, if she hadn’t volunteered, no doubt she’d have heard about it from her mother. There are some battles not worth having, and this was one of them. “I have experience with firearms, Kara, not broadswords.”

“Actually, Morgana uses a rapier.”

“Even the way that word is pronounced bothers me. Hey, isn’t that new friend of yours, Laura, a fencer or something?”

“Oh, my God! You’re a genius. I’ll just call Lena!”

As Kara ran off to do just that, Alex flicked the TV back on, frowning at her partially melted ice cream but taking a scoopful nonetheless. “Call whoever you want. I don’t care,” she mumbled around melted ice cream and cookie dough. “Just don’t involve me.”

<><>

It had been a busy morning at the faire, and Alex was finally sitting back and enjoying a much needed water and granola bar snack. She’d spent the day dealing with sprained ankles, heat prostration, and a rash of hornet stings. They were fairly commonplace injuries for a day at the faire, though she expected she’d deal with one or two drunken idiots who found out the hard way that ale lied to them about certain abilities. At least that type tended to land limply and result in little more than bumps and bruises.

“Medic!” Her sister’s voice rang out over the buzz of the crowd, pushing all of Alex’s senses to high alert. She shoved the last of her snack bar into her mouth, capped her water bottle, and rushed out to help. “We need a medic!”

“Here!” Alex said, pushing the flap to the tent open. Her pounding heart tempered slightly at the sight of Kara who was supporting a smaller and obviously injured woman. Head hung forward, dark hair waterfalled over the woman’s face obscuring not just her identity, but Kara was well. “You need a hand with—”

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” came the voice from behind the hair, but she still wrapped an arm protectively around herself. There was a pained quality to the voice, one Alex had heard multiple times in the ER, and she held herself stiffly. She might fully heal, but she wasn’t fine.

“There’s a cot on the right behind the curtain,” Alex directed, and her sister nodded and helped the patient there. “What happened?”

“Mike Fucking Matthews happened, that’s what,” came the unknown woman’s response in a tone that was shockingly close to how Alex had so often said that name. “I swear on the grave of my mother, he has got to be the first successful baboon brain transplant into a human’s body.”

“Isn’t your mother still alive?” Kara asked, as she assisted the woman to sit on the side of the cot and began to remove the banded metal corset that covered her abdomen and lower ribs.

“Yes, but I’m an optimist,” she replied.

“What happened?” Alex asked again, as she tried not to smile and pulled supplies from her bag, leaving Kara to help the other woman remove clothing for the examination. The woman was likely injured, but if her sense of humor was still going strong, it couldn’t be too bad.

“Lena and I, oh, Alex this is Lena, Lena, this is Alex.” As Kara made introductions, Alex briefly took the hand that was raised about shoulder high, with elbow still bent. That was likely as high as it could go up, a piece of information about the patient that Alex filed away, as she went back to her medical bag. “Anyway, Lena and I were limbering up for the living chess match. We were practicing our big exchange scene to make sure we had the footwork right, and then an arrow just came out of nowhere.”

“Not nowhere,” Lena corrected. “There’s an archery range on the other side of that field, but it’s closed off, and the targets are laid flat before the afternoon show on the large field. I confirmed that with the faire manager. No one should have been there.”

“But Mike was.” Alex didn’t make it a question. There were three types of people in this world: those who spilled soup on themselves, those who spilled soup on others, and those who had soup spilled on them. Mike was a soup spiller, and he never had to deal with the consequences. 

Even with these facts, Kara’s enthusiasm only grew. “Alex, you should have seen it. Lena was amazing. The arrow just appeared from our side, and Lena almost blocked it with her rapier.”

“Almost being the relevant word,” Lena said with a grunt. “If I’d been facing it directly and seen it coming earlier, I could have.”

“Still sounds impressive.” And it did. Alex was regularly on the sidelines for the bigger events. She’d seen how quickly an arrow moved. Blocking one, even partially blocking one, was no easy feat. As unfortunate enough as it was that Mike’s recklessness hurt someone, at least that person was skilled enough to give herself some protection.

“Kara, go back to the field and get my sword,” Lena said. “I don’t trust that moron to keep her safe.”

“Not if you’re going to kill Mike with it.”

“Kill Mike.” Lena snorted. “I would never do such a thing. I’m going to castrate him.”

Alex kept her face turned away as she smirked. Perhaps she’d found a partner in her dislike of that douchecanoe.

“Um… I think that’s still a no, Lena. Anyway, I need to stay with you.”

“Please, I’ll be fine in the capable hands of the,” as Alex dropped to a seat, their gazes met. Lena merely raised a single brow and allowed the word, “doctor,” to roll from between her lips.

And when did years of medical school get so damn sexy? Lena’s voice had gone from barely contained pain to a sultry caress in that one word, and suddenly, Alex felt every dollar she had paid - and was still paying - for her degree was worth it. Kara had used many words to describe her friend Lena, words like brilliant, kind, generous, clever, and fun, but Kara had failed to mention one word: hot.

“Kara, go get the patient’s sword, please.” Alex flicked her head toward the tent flap. She didn’t need an audience to tend to wounds, and weapons left lying in a field would likely result in further injuries, this time to a patron. “I’ve got her.”

“Fine,” Kara said, though her tone of voice as she rose said otherwise. “Just don’t go dying while I’m gone.”

“Before I add Mike Matthew’s balls to my growing collection of those I’ve emasculated? Not likely.”

Alex was left alone with her patient, and as green eyes studied her intently, Alex kept the word ‘patient’ in mind. She’d treated many attractive women, perhaps not  **this** attractive, but still, she was a professional. She was a healer of injured bodies no matter to whom that body belonged. Alex would just look at things medically, scientifically. It was simple enough.

“Where are you hurt?” There was blood on Lena’s left side from under the arm to where the metal corset had cinched the shirt in. The tunic itself was a silvery silk, different from most of the basic broadcloth ones the other entertainers used. Though stained, the amount of blood didn’t look so bad. It was likely already clotting.

“It hit my…” She paused there, and Alex wondered if there would be a need to coax more out of Lena, but she lifted her head and said, “It hit my breast.”

“Oh. Damn. Let’s have a look at that wound, shall we? Can you lift your arm or—”

“Probably, but it doesn’t matter. The shirt is ruined, you can just cut it open.”

“Lie down on your side.” Alex helped Lena to a spot on the cot where her weight was on her right side and her left side was raised. As Lena’s arm was moved, the tear in the shirt was visible. It was a nasty looking gash and no doubt felt much worse in flesh. Alex cut up the expensive fabric from the bottom all the way under the arm. It was two layered, and it revealed underneath what initially seemed to be another shirt. It only took Alex a moment to understand what it actually was. “Oh, you bind?”

“Not as a matter of practice,” Lena replied. “I’m not trans or nb. I just have boobs that are awkwardly big and get in the way for certain activities like fencing. I learned long ago that a smaller target area was better for my match results and more comfortable.

“Makes sense.” Alex let the ease with which Lena had spoken about the trans community settle comfortably in the back of her mind. It wasn’t the way she’d expect a straight person to speak, although Kara could likely manage it. Perhaps Lena just had a sibling in the community or— As soon as she’d cut enough of the bindings away to reveal the wound, everything else left her mind.

It wasn’t a puncture but a laceration that ran about four inches along the breast. Blood still oozed from the open wound though it wasn’t running freely. Bleeding helped to clean a wound, but more cleaning would be needed for Alex to get a better look.

“I’m going to use some saline to—”

“Clean the wound so you can better assess the injury. Go ahead.”

“You watch a lot of medical shows?” Alex asked, as she cracked open a bottle of sterile saline.

“Little time for that, I’m afraid. No, I was pre-med for a while before I realized engineering was my true passion. Still, I do like to play doctor every now and then.”

When Lena chuckled, Alex laughed along, grimacing when the other woman gasped with hitched breath. A hiss at the splash of saline quickly followed, but it did reveal a fairly neat injury, not too deep or jagged.

“This is going to need stitches.”

“I’m not surprised. I don’t suppose that’s something you can do here.”

“I can. I have sutures and lidocaine. How much do you weigh?”

“That’s rather forward, don’t you think, Doctor? You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.” Even as Alex blinked away any implications, Lena added, “It’s for the medication. I know. I weigh about 135 pounds, but a lot of that is boobs. Well, a generous amount.”

Even from the little she’d seen, Alex couldn’t disagree. “Okay, so in kilograms that’s—”

“61.235 kilograms.” She glanced back over her shoulder at what Alex was quite certain was undisguised surprise. “There’s a reason I became an engineer. As interesting as medicine was, and it was, I’m a different kind of scientist. Also, it disappointed my mother, and I’m nothing if not consistent.”

“Mothers are complicated,” Alex said as she pulled out a 25 gauge needle for the syringe.

“Mine’s just a bitch.”

Alex snorted, taking a moment to school her face to neutrality. “Okay, Chuckles, any chance we can hold the comedy routine until my patient is sutured and bandaged?”

“I suppose, but don’t take too long. It’s lady’s night, so the drinks are half price. I feel like after this, I’ll need one.”

“I think you’ll have to discuss that with your physician. Now, this is going to burn a bit. Ready?” At a nod, Alex began to slowly inject the first shot of lidocaine. Though it would numb the injury, lidocaine is initially painful, and the best that could be done for that pain was to provide a distraction. So Alex began to talk, sticking to a subject with which Lena seemed at ease speaking. “Anyone in your perfectly normal and well-adjusted family besides you and your mother?”

“I have a brother, Lex,” Lena replied between gritted teeth. “He’s older and perfect.”

“Your mom’s favorite?”

“More like an only child, according to my mother. I’m the other one, the one that would drop out of medical school to work out of a garage, the one that would turn down a proposal from the most appropriate bachelor, the one who would—”

“Get shot with an arrow in the middle of the woods?”

“Ha. Yes, this sort of thing is on brand for me. Like I said,” Even through the pain, even with each shot Alex administered, Lena grinned, green eyes sparkling, “I’m consistent.”

“Well, there is something to be said for consistency.” Alex pulled the needle out, having completed the final injection, and waited as the tension faded from Lena’s face. Gently, she prodded around the outside of the wound, checking for tenderness or sensation. “How is that? Can you feel this?”

“No, it’s as gloriously numb as the world between Mr. Matthews’ ears.”

Definitely a partner in her dislike for Mike. “I don’t think there’s enough pain reliever in the world for that. I’m going to clean this up a little more, and then I’ll get you sutured. Fair warning, this is going to leave a scar, but guys dig scars.”

“I’m fairly certain there’s a Wynonna Earp quote that’s appropriate here, but I’m too annoyed to remember it. Do your worst, Doctor.”

Alex worked clinically, cleaning and treating the wound before carefully suturing with 4-0 monofilament. She made each suture small and clean, doing her all to reduce the occurrence of scars though they were altogether unavoidable. Still, she took pride in her work, and it was nice not to have a pileup of patients in the queue.

Once completed, as she dressed the wound, Alex let herself voice a concern that had built up during this meeting. “So, you don’t seem to be much of a fan of Mike’s.”

“By “much of a fan” do you mean would I piss on him if he was on fire? Likely not, though if I absolutely had to put out the fire…” Lena grinned up over her shoulder again, and even at that angle, and with her hands busy with medical things, that smile was impactful.

“I get that. I wish Kara wouldn’t hang around him. I’m not saying she’s doing anything wrong, doing anything to encourage him, but she has better friends than him. Case in point.” Alex applied the last of the tape and helped Lena sit up. “Let me wrap some ace bandages around this for you. Normally, I’d go with gauze, but ace bandages will give you more stability.”

“For the girls. I appreciate that, Doctor.”

“It’s Alex.” For the first time since the first time, Alex let herself really gaze into those green eyes. There were flecks of amber and pools of blue. It was the kind of green that would shift with the lighting, with the season, and with the lady’s mood. Though she could have looked at them all day, she smiled gently and pulled herself away to dig around in her kit for a few ace bandages.

“Okay, I’m back with your sword, and— Well, hello, Lena’s boobs. Fancy meeting you here,” Kara said.

While Lena snorted her response and the duo began some light banter, Alex cleaned up the area and collected her next set of supplies. It was probably only two minutes until she turned back again, but Kara was gone.

“Where’s my sister off to now?”

“To buy me a shirt. Though wrapped in ace bandages might provide me a modicum of decency, I’m not prepared to deal with the sunburn.”

The pale expanse of Lena’s back spelled out that reality all too well. A few freckles dotted her shoulders like the tips of trees on a snowy landscape, but her flesh mostly appeared unkissed by the sun… which was good for preventing cancer, a thought Alex quickly added amid the admiration. One could be a doctor and a woman at the same time, yes?

“So, about you and Kara,” Alex began as she sat behind Lena and wound the bandage about her patient’s ribcage and points north, “you seem like really good friends. She speaks well of you.”

“Alex, let me stop you there. If this is you trying to let me down easy about Kara being painfully straight, I’m well aware.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. She wasn’t even remotely receptive to my flirting, and my ego refuses to allow me to believe it’s because I’m not attractive because clearly, I am.” Lena glanced over her shoulder, her expression one that Alex had now accepted as flirting. It would have been entirely welcome under other circumstances, but right now, they both had their hands full… literally. 

Still, there was nothing wrong with a few kind words, right? It would only be polite. “Clearly. I mean, I’d hate to argue with your ego.”

“Why bother? You’d lose, and I’d hate for our relationship to be on uneven footing when it’s started so well.”

“This is well?”

“Well, you tore off my clothes and had your hands on my breast, so I’ve definitely had worse… encounters with women.”

Definitely flirting. “Do you ever stop?”

“Not when it’s working.” Alex cinched the last bandage in place, and Lena turned to face her fully. “Is it working?”

“Ah… Well, it’s not not working. It’s just, I’m here as your doctor so… I mean…” What did she mean besides ‘you’re probably the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen, and this is going to be a hell of a story to tell to our kids and embarrass them?’ “I need to be a professional, and there’s a patient doctor relationship so…”

“So am I done being treated… Doctor?” There was that raised eyebrow again and that tone of voice that said Alex’s hard earned degree was little more than some light roleplaying of the not renaissance faire kind.

“I mean ummm—”

“Back with a shirt. It’s not as nice as your other one but…” As Kara grinned, Alex took two big steps back, well aware of the heat rising in her cheeks. “I’m sorry, are you still treating her? I could leave and—”

“No, she can go,” Alex said, suddenly interested in looking anywhere other than at the other women in the tent. “Lena, take it easy. Those sutures will dissolve, but nothing strenuous until they do. You can take Tylenol for the pain. Keep it covered while showering, and if it becomes red or puffy—”

“Call my doctor. Yes, ma’am. Soooo, when you say nothing strenuous, can I fight?”

Hands on hips, Alex fought that question head on. “Not with your left hand.” 

“Fair enough,” Lena said, grabbing her sword from where it lay next to the cot, “because I am not left-handed. Come on, Kara, I’m pretty sure I saw a man with six fingers on his right hand, and I’m in the mood for revenge.”

As Lena trotted off, Kara shrugged at her sister saying, “I think he killed her father. He should prepare to die,” and then jogged after her friend.

That left Alex alone in the tent again, just her and her big gay feelings. It was kind of crowded.

The rest of the faire went as expected. Two drunken idiots came in together, holding each other up. Mike never appeared which was either a lucky thing for him or meant her sister and Lena were off hiding the body. Either way, he wasn’t Alex’s problem, so she wasn’t complaining. Finally, the faire had closed up, and patrons had left for the night. This was a time Alex actually enjoyed, a time when a calm settled over things. It reminded her of going camping with her dad, of roasting marshmallows, of chasing fireflies, and of learning the names of the constellations. It was a simpler time that she missed sorely, the kind she’d want to share with her own kids one day.

She was just cracking open a beer from her cooler, something she’d never allow herself while on duty, when there was a rustle at her tent flap. It seemed like the mood was going to be ruined, but it was just Kara coming to check on her.

“Hey, you did well out there today,” Alex said. “The audience really eats it up when your helmet gets knocked off and reveals that you’re female.” She held out her beer, which Kara readily took, and grabbed herself another one.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I feel about Winn shouting, “It’s a girl of steel,” but the crowd seems to enjoy it.”

“I think it’s cute. Soooo…” There was no way for Alex to tiptoe into this next question, so she hid behind her well-practice veil of professionalism. “How’s Lena doing?”

Kara’s smirk said a lot, but she replied, “She begged off cleanup and went to rest. She claimed it was doctor’s orders. I suggested Mike step in and pull double duty.”

“Oh, he’s still alive?” Alex hoped the disappointment was obvious in her voice.

“For now. Lena has a temper, but it dies down quickly. Now I think she’s in the planning revenge stage. That’s when she’s her most dangerous.”

“I bet. She seems to have quite the… mind.”

“Yeah, I noticed you noticing her mind.” And there it was. As clueless as Kara was about most things, she seemed to have a better gaydar than Alex. It hardly seemed fair. “So, Alex—”

“How did Lena get the wound on her left side if she’s right handed?” Alex asked, quick to change the subject. It had been a long day, and as used to her sister’s teasing as she usually was, Alex wasn’t in the mood.

“Oh, that’s why we were practicing. There’s a tricky part in the choreography where I disarm her, her sword flips through the air, and she catches it in her other hand and lunges at me. Since Lucy is left-handed, Lena figured it would be easier for me if she learned it that way.”

“Okay, I’m even more impressed that she almost batted an arrow away with her off hand. She must be really good.”

“She was an Olympic alternate so, yeah,” Kara said in case Alex wasn’t crushing hard enough already… which she was.

Any time she’d been left alone, Alex’s mind had wandered back to the raven-haired beauty. They’d glimpsed each other across the field once, and the cocky grin and sword salute Lena had given was enough to nearly send Alex into palpitations. It was a bit like being toyed with though, like the woman knew she was out of Alex’s league and was trying to get a rise for the fun of it, or so Alex kept telling herself. Admitting Lena was interested was… Recent heartbreak certainly hadn’t been good for Alex’s ego. Maybe she did need lessons from Lena on that.

“Almost Olympian, almost doctor, engineer, she looks like that, and you never mentioned any of that to me before?” Alex took a swig of her beer. “You’re the worst sister ever.”

“She does have a doctorate, two I think. Wait, looks like what?”

“Again, you’re the worst sister ever. Can I give you back?”

“Maybe, but if you think Lena looks like  **that** , maybe you don’t want to.” From her pouch, Kara produced a slip of paper. She held it out teasingly between two fingers, near enough for Alex to grab for but also far enough for Kara to yank away.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said with a shrug that somehow looked smug. “Lena gave it to me and asked that I made sure it got to you. Actually, she said, “Make sure that sister of yours gets this, the hot redhead in case you have more than one sister, Danvers.””

“She called me hot?”

“Yeah, apparently, you look like  **that** too.”

While Kara smirked, Alex took the opportunity to snatch the paper away. It only had a few lines on it, but it said all that it needed to say.

_ “Since you’ve already gotten to second base, how’d you like to come to my tent for a thank you dinner tonight? 8 PM? I guarantee I cook almost as well as I fence and I do other things even better.  _

_ Lady Morgana (aka Lena)” _

“Jesus Christ.” Was Alex too young to be getting hot flushes? Probably, but something had definitely turned up the heat in here.

“So, am I still the worst sister ever?”

“Shut up and get out of here. I need to clean up. Wait, where’s Lena’s tent?”

“So you can check on her professionally?” Kara’s smirk left Alex gritting her teeth, but thankfully, Kara readily supplied the answer. “Just past the wishing well. It has a blue banner with silver Ls on it. You can’t miss it.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Kara headed out but ducked her head back in and added, “Oh, you should probably take some coins for the well, you know, in case you’re wishing you get lucky.”

“I’m gonna—”

But Kara was gone, just her fading laughter proof she’d been there, that and the slip of paper in Alex’s hand. She looked at it once more then began to clean up. She had a patient to check on, after all. Even as she dressed for the evening, she paused to jangle her belt pouch to the clanking of coins inside. She also had a wish to make.

<><>

The next four years were a whirlwind. Alex finished her residency. Lena took over the family business after her apparently not so perfect brother was arrested. Kara went from being an understudy on a Broadway musical to a leading lady when the star literally broke a leg. So much had changed, but a lot remained the same.

“You’re dropping your guard, Alexandra.”

“You’re dropping your guard, Alexandra,” Alex repeated, mocking Lena, but she did fix her form, making certain the tip of her point was in the right line and her elbow wasn’t jutting out. Though she couldn’t see the other woman’s face through the fencing mask, Alex was certain Lena’s expression was smug. Though to be fair, this was their fifth match of the day, and Alex had so far failed to score even a single point. “Why am I doing this again?”

“Because a bet is a bet.” Without warning, Lena faked left and then struck right, a neat blow that Alex parried fairly sloppily but parry she did. It received her a head nod in return. Alex was still learning, and fighting against someone of Lena’s caliber, even one who was fighting off handed, was still a daunting task. As Lena had often told her, ‘The wonder of the dancing bear is not that it dances well but that it dances at all.’ Alex wasn’t sure how she felt being compared to a bear especially when it elicited images of one in a tutu, but in some ways, it was appropriate. “You’re not a sore loser, are you?”

“Not if you’re not a gloating winner.” How Lena managed to look smug without moving or showing her face was anyone’s guess, but Alex would swear it was happening. “Am I ever going to win a bet against you?”

“Darling, no one ever wins betting against a Luthor. You should know that by now.”

“Huh? But I’m a—”

“Hey, lady, should you be doing that in your condition?”

Both women dropped their guards and pulled off their masks, though Alex did do it first, as Kara strode closer. She looked amazing, her smile as bright as Alex had ever seen, and though the younger Danvers sister was no doubt tired from her show’s grueling schedule, it didn’t show. Kara had followed her passion, made a living out of the thing she loved instead of trying to find a way to enjoy the thing out of which she made a living, and it paid off in spades.

“Hey, there’s the talk of the town.” Alex returned Kara’s smile and opened her arms for the warm embrace. Hugging her little sister was like a favorite song from high school randomly coming on the radio or the smell of their mother’s fresh baked cookies. It was like coming home. “I’ve missed you, kid.”

“I missed you too,” Kara replied, squeezing Alex for a few more seconds before she let go just to wrap Lena in an equally welcoming hug. “But seriously though, Lena, is this safe?”

“Certainly.” Lena and Kara each released with one arm but stood side by side, the taller blonde’s arm over Lena’s shoulder. “The second trimester is much safer than the first, I’ve got a doctor on site, and anyway, in order for me to be injured, someone would have to actually hit me.”

“See, smug.” Alex pointed at Lena with the hand holding the mask, the tip of her practice sword still resting on the mat. “I knew you looked smug. I knew it.”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you mean.”

Lena’s wink made Alex smile reflexively, as it was no doubt meant to. When Kara crouched down and spoke directly to Lena’s abdomen, her smile only grew.

“And how is baby Kara doing, letting your mom sleep at night?” 

Lena placed a hand on her swollen abdomen, turning a modified, friendlier version of the Luthor glare on her own midsection. “This little one is going to expect to get rocked or bounced 24/7. As soon as I lay down to sleep, they start kicking.”

“Future chorus line member maybe?” Kara asked.

No one answered that, instead making their way to remove and stow gear in the built in lockers in their home gym.

“So, how's the clinic?” Kara asked. 

“Amazing.” Alex meant it too. 

Being able to start a clinic in one of the underrepresented parts of the city had been a dream come true. At first, she and Lena had discussed private practice, Alex opening an office in a high-rise that so many of L-Corps elite would no doubt use, but as much as Alex wanted to be her own boss, it just didn’t feel right. Then, one day after dinner, Lena drove them out to a beat up building on the rough side of town. It was single floor and spacious with a ‘just sold’ sign outside, but it was in need of serious TLC. TLC that would be Alex’s responsibility as the new owner… if she wanted to open a clinic here. Not having words, Alex’s response was a heartfelt kiss. Every day in so many ways, her wife gave her a new reason to fall in love.

“We’ve added more staff, and if things keep going this well, we’re going to make an offer on the building next door so we can expand the practice. I’m talking to another group about backing them as they open a branch in LA.”

“Wow,” Kara said, her gaze resting on Lena for a few moments. “You’re okay with this?”

“Happy wife, happy life,” Lena said with a shrug, but she and Alex had discussed the possibilities at length. Alex’s and the clinic’s strongest support and biggest investor was always Lena. “Anyway, I may retire early and open a fencing school.”

“For real?” Kara asked.

“Life is too short not to do what you love.”

Alex stepped past Kara, embracing her wife and fellow mother to be and planting a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips. “And not to do it with the person you love.”

“Awww, you guys are so sweet it’s kind of gross. Also, I’m hungry.”

“Don’t give me shocks like that, Kara. You could trigger premature labor.”

But Kara took no note of the threat or sarcasm and said, “So I’d get to meet baby Kara sooner?”

“For the last time, we’re not naming the baby Kara,” Alex said. “We don’t even know if we’re having a girl.”

“You’re right. You’re right,” Kara admitted, as the trio headed into the house proper. She paused at the door and smiled back at her sister. “It could be baby Karl.” Childishly sticking out her tongue, she was off and no doubt halfway to food before Alex could respond.

“We’re not naming the baby Karl!” At Kara’s echoing laughter, Alex frowned, but pulled Lena a step closer when an arm wrapped around her waist. “Tell her we’re not naming the baby Karl, please? At this rate, people are going to start buying us stuff embroidered with those names.”

“We’re definitely not.” Lena’s tone left no room for argument. “I’ll remind her that the baby’s name must start with an L. It’s a tradition.”

“Right. Thank you,” Alex said, but when Lena neither smiled or chuckled at what had been, Alex thought, an ongoing joke, she asked, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Want to bet?” Lena asked, one brow raised in silent challenge.

Alex did not. Though a Luthor, technically Luthor-Danvers, by marriage, she still didn’t have the hang of getting her way. It wasn’t unsatisfying, just another goal in their life together, a life with a larger and still growing family to be had, a life where she got to fully embrace the mama bear she was already becoming. She looked forward to it with this little cub and all the ones to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I are considering doing an Agent Corp Big Bang (collaboration between artists and writers), and I'm trying to gauge interest. If you are anyone you know are interested or want to learn more, pleas reach out. I'm dkgwrites on all my social media.
> 
> Stay well!


End file.
